From French Patent Application No. 2723649, an eyewear is known, of the type known as rimless, which exhibits a metal wire support structure, in which the lenses are connected to the lateral arms and to the intermediate connecting bridge element, between said lenses, by means of a respective attachment portion which has a first longitudinal pivot part that is inserted into a first through hole of the lens and a second longitudinal pivot part that is inserted in a second through hole provided in the respective lens. Said first and second pivot are inserted in the corresponding hole from the front part, which is oriented, in the use, towards the user's face.
In the eyewear described in said French Patent Application No. 2723649, from the side opposite to that of insertion of said pivots, corresponding caps are also inserted in said holes, which caps are held in the holes by means of glue and allow to retain the lens to the supporting frame.
Such an attachment system between the support frame and the lenses, however, is excessively complex and requires the use of glue and of an excessive number of components. Moreover in case the adhesion of said glue subsequently lacks the connection or fastening between the lenses and the supporting frame is completely disassembled.